


Fallen angel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He offers worship to his fallen angel. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen angel

He’s offering worship to his fallen angel.  
His tongue paints trails across his lover’s chest, he nibbles at the tender nipples and watches the eyes grow dark with lust.  
He goes lower down, and reaches his lover’s erection with each swipe of his tongue.  
The taste is so sweet it almost hurts.  
He licks at the swollen head and hears Will moan loudly.  
He scratches at Will’s ass with sharp nails, and Will surrenders all to him.  
“Love you,” he says and watches hot liquid surge out of Will’s cock.  
“Love you too,” Will sighs, hazy in a post-coital way.  
Hannibal rises, and he has a finger in Will’s ass, working him open.  
Will turns over for him, and they join more deeply.  
They fuck lazily, Will still sensitive from his orgasm, and Hannibal ready to give him time.  
When Hannibal releases his seed into that warm body, Will whispers more words of love.


End file.
